witch_springfandomcom-20200222-history
Witch Spring 3/Enemies
Like Witch Spring 2, there is a Battle Encyclopedia that lists the data and descriptions of enemies you encounter in the field. However, unlike the previous game, most event-only enemies and certain enemies with special encounter requirements are not listed in the encyclopedia. As a result, most plot-related bosses will not have complete information. Overview There are three different types of enemies in Witch Spring 3, unofficially categorized as Regular, Event, and Special. * Regular Enemies have visible respawn timers and typically drop crafting ingredients. Before challenging them, their stat screens will appear, and you are given the option to fight them or retreat. Retreating in-battle is also an option. They appear in the Battle Encyclopedia after being defeated once. * Event Enemies are fought in main story or subquest battles, and typically cannot be re-fought outside of replaying the event. Retreating is not an option. They do not appear in the Battle Encyclopedia. * Special Enemies are much like Regular Enemies; they can be challenged multiple times. Usually, these enemies have special battle requirements but lack respawn timers. Retreating from these battles is not an option. They do not appear in the Battle Encyclopedia. All enemies have fixed locations; regular respawning enemies will be marked with a red dot on the mini-map. After defeating an enemy, its respawn time depends on how many times you change areas. The amount of real time spent within an area does not factor into enemy respawn time. Regular Enemies Western Misty Forest *Young Fog Toad *Misty Forest Dryad Eastern Misty Forest *Rectbee *Moss Golem Darkstone Cave *Darkman *Shadow Giant Misty Cave *Big Lizard *Fog Golem *Dempest Ice Cave *Ice Snail *Ice Golem *Schwitz *Crevasse Northern Misty Forest *Fog Snail *Shubethian Warrior (Chapter 2, 3) *High-rank Shubethian Warrior (Chapter 4) *Shubethian Supreme Warrior (Chapter 4) Shubeth Road *Red Mask Lehert Mine *Giant Bat Dragon Valley *Nannah Dragon Northern Dragon Valley *Lightnoceros Soul Cave Entrance *Ancient Dragon Lehert-reed *Desert Scorpion Lehert Desert *Giant Desert Scorpion *Gigantic Desert Worm Red Fox Forest *Ballgreen *Faedy Mt. Caldaria *Maegrik Dragon Jr. (Chapter 3–) Caldaria Cave *Mini Molef *Molef *Lavarock *Basalt Golem *Lavalord Coastal Cave *Mullet Event-Related Enemies Chapter 1 *Wild Boar *Fog Toad *Fog Golem *Lizardians *Raymond Chapter 2 *Hector *Fog Toad Chapter 3: Savior On The Run *Lewis *Gigantic Desert Worm *Ancient Dragon in Ziv (13800 HP) *Ancient Dragon in Lehert (7720 HP) *Lehert Warriors (800 HP x4) Chapter 4: Tri-Caliber *Vision of the Giant Mummy (666 HP; however, you don't need to fight it and its HP will immediately regenerate even if you do defeat it.) *Vahnter (45,200 HP) *Raymond (18,250 HP) Chapter 4: Dark Path *Bernick (14200 HP?) *Jake the Warrior (3600 HP) *Red Ghost (1220 HP) *Hector (4100 HP) *Shubeth Mercenary Camp (Shubethan Warrior, 4900 HP; Shubethian Warrior, 1010 HP; Shubethian Warriors, 515 HP x3) *Shubeth Mercenary Camp - East (Supreme Shubethian Soldier, 4900 HP; High-Ranking Shubethian Warrior, 1010 HP; Shubethian Warriors, 515 HP x2) *Shubeth Mercenary Camp - South (Supreme Warrior, 3040 HP; Shubethian Warriors, 515 HP x3) *Lehert Mercenary Camp (Lehert Warriors, 800 HP x5) *Red Ghost (1220 HP) *Ambush at Shubeth Road (Shubethian Squad Leader, 2860 HP; Shubethian Soldiers, 635 HP x3) *Attack on Shubeth Castle, Round 1 (Shubethian Squad Leader, 2860 HP; Shubethian Soldiers, 1140 HP x2; Shubethian Soldiers, 635 HP) *Attack on Shubeth Castle, Round 2 (Shubeth Castle Defense Captain, 3200 HP; Shubethian Soldiers, 1140 HP x4) Chapter 5: The Last Cup *Monnet (41240 HP) and the Ancient Dragon (4210 HP) Category:WS3 Guides